legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Lower City
|appearances = (2002)}} The Lower City is a playable location in Meridian featured in ''Blood Omen 2'' . Chapter 3: In Darkness We Gather takes place entirely in the Lower City. When Kain was first roused by Umah he found himself in the Slums. Once trained, Umah suggested that they should travel to Sanctuary in the Lower City and meet the mysterious leader of the Cabal . Unfortunately they were separated by a Ward Gate and Kain was forced to find an alternate route through the Smuggler's Den and Smuggler's Tunnel to find a hidden passage to the Lower City. The Lower City itself was the first part of Meridian Kain encountered that was regularly patrolled and 'looked after' by the Sarafan , the streets were all paved (or cobbled) and were well lit and clean, including large symbols and statues. (in stark contrast to the more run-down appearance of the Slums and the Smuggler's Den.). The Lower City had a bigger population than any of the areas Kain had encountered so far; hence he could overhear many conversations and read many signs and posters. There were also a variety of businesses and amenities in the area. The majority of the Lower City seemed to be centred around a long wide 'main street' that was broken up by Ward Gates. When Kain arrived in the Lower City he met Umah once again, she had been sent on a mission to investigate the Industrial Quarter and instead of guiding Kain to Sanctuary personally, she directed Kain on a complicated trail that led him to get information from Cabal Contacts The Tapster of the Red Raven Pub and The News Vendor. Using many different methods to bypass the Ward Gates on the Main street (including using sewers and rooftops, using workers passwords, breaking into shop and houses, vandalising his way through a warehouse and finally deactivating the Ward Gates.) Kain is able to find the Blue Lady Curios shop that hides Sanctuary. He is briefly distracted by Sebastian (who Kain does not yet remember) before he enters Sanctuary and meets the Cabal and it's leader, Vorador . Inside Sanctuary the meeting is interrupted by injured Cabal Vampire who tells Vorador that Umah has been captured after discovering something significant in the Industrial Quarter. With Umah taken to the Sarafan Keep , Vorador sent Kain to find out the location of the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep from the Bishop of Meridian in the Upper City . Notes *According to Maps , the Lower City is at the tip of the peninsula of the Main city, nearby the Wharves . Part of the mainland, it is within the City walls, this has a dramatic effect on the appearance of the Lower City which is much cleaner and much better maintained than the Slums or Smuggler's Den. No properties are boarded up in the Lower City. *Kain passes several rooftop Windmills in this level, one can be seen faintly through the mist as Kain talks to Umah at the start of the chapter. *The Lower City features a large amount of Sarafan iconography; there are several large statues (with swords held aloft) and the Sarafan symbol appears large and prominently on many banners (which may have been intentionally designed to resemble fascist/nazi symbols - much like those of Moebius' Mercenary Army) - there is even a variant of the symbol in gold, carried by a golden eagle. *The Lower City has a vast number of market stall, shops and business. Many of them have appropriate signs, though this has now changed from that seen in the Smuggler's Den, as signs are now less icon based and most are now in Meridian Script. Shops include; "Groeser & Sons Co" (Greengrocer?), "Municipal Bank", Red Raven Pub (icon), "News","Produce"(market stall), "Bonds Office", "Gaestrobog", "Auberge Du Roitre", "Stables"(with horse icon),"Horse and Coach Renting", "Southgate Tram Station" (which has a primitive steam locomotive outside), "Golm Werks" (with anvil and hammer icon), "Apothecary", "Ducket's Traders ", weapon shop (sword and axe icon), "Play House" (a theater which features, amongst others "Village of the Insane"), "City Power Werks" ( presumably a Glyph magic power station), "Book Depository", "Hill House" and Blue Lady Curios(icon); many of these show how advanced Meridian society has become. *the internal layout of "Southgate Tram Station" (which can be hacked) is almost exactly the same as that of the water based 'Gondolas' seen in the Upper City and Industrial Quarter . *Other signs and posters show Sarafan propoganda, often depicting the Sarafan in heroic poses along with slogans like "Save the Children, Support the Seraphan" and "A New Age", other text (apparently graffiti) shows Human resistance: "No Freedom Under Seraphan Rule". There is even a "Wanted" Poster seen part-way through the chapter which seems to depict a shadowy Vorador. The final square Kain passes through also contains a guillotine, which may also refer to Vorador. *The Lower City features several curious buildings; -The City Reformatory is a high walled building decked by Sarafan banners, from which screaming can be heard; mid level, there is a shop labelled "npoekt" (in Meridian Script ) which contains a red Lore Coffer and a NPC dressed in unique attire (debug messages refer to this as a unique NPC class labelled "bmad" - the "npoekt" shop also appears in Blood Omen 2 concept art); and towards the end of the level a 'hotel' bears the sign "Hill House est 1246" - this is the only date ever shown in the Legacy of Kain series and it is uncertain how it relates to any of the events that have been presented. Wanted.png|The Vorador Wanted Poster SarafanEagle.png|The Sarafan Order Eagle symbol atop Southgate Tram Station LC-SarafanBanner.png|A Sarafan Banner LC-Playhouse.png|The Playhouse (Theater) LC-PlayhousePoster.png|Poster for "Village of the Insane", playing at the Playhouse LC-Guillotine.png|Guillotine in a Lower City square LC-npoektShop.png|The "npoekt" shop shown in concept art LC-npoektWoman.png|uniquely attired NPC in "npoekt" shop LC-Posters.png|Sarafan Propoganda Posters LC-HillHouse.png|Hill House sign References Category:Locations Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 Locations Category:Meridian